Testing formation fluids in downhole conditions can be a challenging endeavor that presents many problems for engineers and scientists. To aid in the testing of such formation fluids, different apparatus may be used to accomplish the testing, including probes and single packer apparatus. Single packer apparatus have many advantages compared to standard testing devices. Single packer apparatus may be used to separate different segments of the wellbore so testing may be performed at a variety of pressures, for example.
In order to separate the different segments of a wellbore, the single packer device is positioned downhole to a desired elevation. The single packer, during placement, is generally in a minimum diameter configuration. Once the single packer is at the desired elevation, the single packer is expanded such that outer diameter of the single packer contacts the inner diameter of the wellbore. The expansion may occur, for example, through actuation of an internal mandrel.
Expansion of the single packer can lead to significant problems, due to many issues. Environmental issues can cause stresses on different sections of the single packer system and thus, it would be desirable to eliminate such stresses. Additionally, inlet designs for the single packer can provide different results, therefore specifying the types of inlet designs is an important aspect for a single packer.